Talk:Sultan
The tail lights appear to be heavily influenced by the mid-90s US-Spec Mitsubishi Mirage, as noted here. That Thing There 04:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Tail Lights The Lancer and Mirage are two separate cars, as referenced here. The lights could have come from either one, but they look more in tune with the US Spec Mirage than the Evo VI/VII or whatever it was. That Thing There 01:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) What I mean is the tail light are the same on both the Mirage and the Lancer, however the evo's are more similar. See picture here. Note the extra part on the inside of the light, as the Sultan has. Hbriz 08:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah, the trunk indent. Gotchya. That Thing There 09:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) looking at the evo the Sultans headlights are carbon copies Owen1983 14 March 2009 12:55PM GMT Head Lights The head lights (and the entire bumper in general) seems to be based off of the Subaru Impreza RS. Take a look at the picture at Wikipedia image. --Montybrady 09:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I partially agree, Montybrady, but I have to say it looks much more like a 1998-2005 Lexus IS. So given that the whole car is based on just that car, I don't think the front end is based on the car you mentioned. Getalanoar (talk) 15:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) : I second that. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Speed Isn't the sultan the fastest four door car in GTA SA and the Sentinel is the second fastest Four door car?? Performance The article suggests that the Korean Mob Sultan has superior performance to the standard Sultan; anyone got details? --Samadriel 15:40, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Locations I noticed the online section is missing quite a few areas the sultan has spawned, at least for me. I found several sultans in the industrial parks, both in Cypress Flat and the surrounding area, as well as just north of the car lot Simeon runs. I also found a couple parked in Micheal's neighborhood. If you guys find any other areas, post them here. Villainy (talk) 04:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) The thing is, in story mode some cars (Saber Turbo, Phoenix for instance) don't spawn normally until you aquire them, after which they appear anywhere a normal car would. The Sultan is one such car. Many people do not realize this and add misleading spawn points for those looking to aquire them for the first time. IchabodThorne (talk) 19:44, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Engine The engine is a Nissan RB26DETT found in the Skyline GT-R. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nissan_RB_engine NearCry (talk) 14:36, March 15, 2015 (UTC) This is GTA, Rockstar are not going to make an accurately named/designed/modelled engine. It is fine as it is. (talk) | ( ) 16:46, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Modification List Price Descripencies I just wanted to add a note here saying that I double-checked the mod pricing between Story/Online, and the prices are 100% accurate. It's really unusual to have a car with *any* mods more expensive in Story, but this one has *a lot*. In Story, it follows the pricing structure of a higher tier of cars than it does in Online. I think this was probably changed whenever they added Benny's, but have no way to verify that vs earlier versions, so it's just a weird mystery for now. Daft inquisitor (talk) 05:59, March 24, 2016 (UTC)